


Soltanto tu

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Martino pensa che sia arrivato il momento di andare a vivere da solo.Niccolò sta cercando un coinquilino.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 46
Kudos: 14





	1. No perditempo

Viale Trastevere - in uno stabile ristrutturato con portiere, studente universitario, amante della musica, propone l'affitto di una stanza singola in un appartamento posto al terzo piano con ascensore, composto da due camere da letto salone una cucina abitabile ed un bagno. L'appartamento è in ottime condizioni, la stanza è arredata.

No perditempo.

Martino strappa il bigliettino, posto in basso all'annuncio, che ha trovato appeso sulla bacheca dell'università. 

Chi cavolo è che accanto al numero di telefono si prende la briga di disegnare una casetta con le note musicali che escono dalla canna fumaria?

Uno che non c'ha niente da fare. Sicuramente. 

Mica come lui. Che ha appena cominciato il terzo anno di medicina e che ora si rende conto di essere incredibilmente in ritardo per il corso di anatomia topografica, organogenesi e neuroanatomia.

Infila velocemente il foglietto nella tasca dei jeans, alzando le spalle in un 'vabbè' silenzioso e svolta velocemente l'angolo a sinistra per raggiungere l'aula quanto più in fretta possibile. 

La giornata trascorre incredibilmente lenta tanto che Martino a un certo punto crede di essersi addormentato nel bel mezzo della lezione del professor Tartaglini. 

Campione mondiale di flemma. Quell'uomo. 

L'idea di tornare a casa da sua madre e dal suo compagno non lo alletta particolarmente, però. 

Se pur il suo cervello sia in fase di decomposizione e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare sarebbe buttarsi sul letto a quattro di bastoni senza manco togliersi i vestiti e dormire fino al giorno successivo. 

Almeno prima, poteva andarsene da Matteo e sprofondare nel divano comodissimo e costosissimo che c'aveva nel suo salotto altrettanto costoso. 

Probabilmente l'unica cosa che gli manca di lui. 

C'è n'era voluto di tempo, perché Martino riuscisse finalmente a prendere la decisione di lasciarlo. 

Le sue manie di controllo e l'indole autoritaria e a tratti violenta del suo ex ragazzo lo avevano consumato per troppo tempo e stava rischiando di buttare all'aria tutta la sua vita e il rapporto con le persone a cui ha sempre voluto bene. 

Giovanni è una di queste persone. 

_"Non puoi più vederlo."_

_"Ma che cazzo stai a dì Matte’?"_

_"Dico che non lo vedi più, e parla bene che non sei uno scaricatore di porto, che diamine!"_

Ritrovarsi in una relazione malsana non era quello che avrebbe voluto per lui. 

Beh. Di certo nessuno aspira a questo tipo di rapporto quando pensa di aver trovato una persona in grado di riempire la sua vita di gioia. 

Era però diventato un circolo vizioso dal quale a un certo punto non riusciva a trovare una via d'uscita. 

I suoi amici, e sua madre, avevano tentato tante volte di aprirgli gli occhi e lui, testardo e debole, non aveva mai ascoltato. 

Gli ci era voluto un pugno in faccia e una telefonata alle due di notte al suo migliore amico. Che all'epoca credeva non lo fosse neanche più. Per svegliarsi e decidere che non sarebbe stato più disposto a farsi del male così. 

Non era giusto. Non era amore. 

I mesi che seguirono a quella rottura inevitabile erano stati per Martino tanto più difficili di quanto credesse, si era sentito libero ma era stato difficile ricostruire quella fiducia in sé stesso, che già prima di Matteo scarseggiava parecchio. 

E nonostante sia passato più di un anno da quel periodo orribile e che non gli piace per niente ricordare, due anni di maltrattamenti verbali e psicologici non sono di certo facili da superare. 

Gli hanno fatto più male di quel pugno che era stata solamente la famosa goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e ancora oggi si porta dietro gli strascichi dell'idea orribile di sé che Matteo gli ha fatto credere di dover avere. 

Fortunatamente non era stato solo in quel viaggio di riscoperta della vita. E alla fine era riuscito, in un modo o nell'altro, a superare quella fase e tornare sulla retta via. 

Se per retta via si possono includere anche un paio di scopate occasionali e senza alcun impegno imminente o futuro. Si intende. 

Sicuramente nessun coinvolgimento emotivo. 

Anche perché, parliamoci chiaro. 

La fiducia nell'amore l'ha bella che persa. 

Uno scotto da pagare, e che Martino ha comunque accettato di buon grado pur di riavere indietro la sua serenità, e pure la sanità mentale. 

E anche i suoi amici. 

Decide di beccarsi con Giovanni a testaccio per un aperitivo veloce. 

Un paio di bicchieri di vino lo avrebbero sicuramente aiutato ad affrontare la serata tutta farfalle e arcobaleni che lo aspettava a casa. 

Che schifo. 

"Non posso permettermi un appartamento tutto per me Gio, lo sai" 

"Ho capito ma come te va di andare a vivere con uno sconosciuto, cioè che cazzo ne sai chi becchi..." 

"Sempre meglio che beccare mia madre a pomiciare sul divano con Ezio come le quattordicenni, fidate... madonna non me ce fa pensa" 

"Vabbè senti, non hai detto che hai trovato un annuncio all’università, prova a chiamare." 

"Si ma guarda... - tira fuori il bigliettino dalla tasca e lo mostra al suo migliore amico - chi è che in un annuncio deve specificare che ama la musica, cioè ma anche sti cazzi!" 

"Sarà un artista.."

Replica Giovanni, cercando di trattenere una risata di fronte l'evidente irritazione di Martino. 

"Marti.. Tanto che te frega, vai a vedere sta casa, conosci sto tipo e al massimo se non ti convince gli dici che non sei interessato." 

"Dici?" 

"Dico" 

Alla fine l'ha chiamato. 

Alle dieci di sera dopo aver assistito all'ennesimo spettacolino imbarazzante solo perché c'ha avuto la malsana idea di entrare in cucina senza annunciare la sua presenza. 

Che ha fatto di male nella vita proprio non se lo spiega. 

_"Ma, veramente?"_

_"Scusa amore non ti abbiamo sentito rientrare."_

_"Come al solito..."_

Certo, l'orario non è di certo tra i più consoni per chiamare uno sconosciuto. 

Ma non gli è sembrato fosse dispiaciuto o incazzato, per questo. 

Ha risposto invece a ogni sua domanda in maniera un po' troppo entusiasta per i suoi gusti, trascinandosi dietro un tono di voce a dir poco frizzante. 

_Ma de che se fa questo?_

"Quindi se per te va bene possiamo vederci domani pomeriggio intorno alle quattro." 

"Si, è perfetto." 

"Ah. E sono Niccolò, comunque." 

"Martino." 

"Piacere, Martino!" 


	2. benvenuto a casa

L'atrio è accogliente, nota Martino, seppur leggermente freddo.

Caratteristica comunque predominante quando si tratta di androni di palazzi d'epoca come questo.

Una volta giunto al terzo piano, ha bisogno di mandare un messaggio a Niccolò, si rende conto, non conosce il suo cognome e non sa quale delle tre porte sia quella giusta.

Una rapida ricerca su whatsapp gli suggerisce che questo qui di tecnologia non deve sapere molto, visto che non ce l'ha.

Opta per un caro vecchio sms. Non sa da quanto tempo non ne manda uno.

Passano massimo un paio di minuti quando sente girare una chiave nella serratura dell’appartamento alla sua sinistra.

"Martino?"

Okay. Questo supera certamente le sue aspettative. 

S'era immaginato un tizio goffo con gli occhialoni stile Sandra Mondaini e il maglioncino di flanella con la conottiera della salute che spunta dal colletto. 

Mai pensiero fu più sbagliato. 

Sto ragazzo è proprio bello. C'ha questo sorriso enorme e questi occhi grandi e verdi e tutti sti ricci scompigliati perfettamente che gli ricadono sulla fronte. 

Porta una felpa troppo larga per la sua corporatura, ma nonostante questo non è difficile per Martino immaginare cosa ci sia sotto. 

_Datte na calmata comunque, Martino._ Non sei di certo qui per fare pensieri impuri. Hai bisogno di trovare una casa. 

"Si ciao, Niccolò." 

"Vieni entra..." 

È l'odore di muschio bianco che lo colpisce subito, infilandoglisi nel naso come se avesse appena finito di passare lo straccio, inconsciamente abbassa la testa per assicurarsi che i pavimenti siano asciutti. 

Lo sono. 

Il salone è grande e ben arredato, un grande divano posto al centro e una televisione a schermo piatto occupa gran parte della parete di fronte. 

È minimal ma senza esagerare, i mobili leggermente antichi non disturbano quei tre o quattro quadri molto più moderni appesi alle pareti circostanti. 

Più che quadri gli sembrano disegni. 

"Li hai fatti tu questi?" 

"Ah, sì... ogni tanto mi piace scarabocchiare qualcosa." 

"Sei bravo..." 

"Grazie, senti io stavo per farmi un caffè, ti va?" 

Martino non è sicuro del fatto che Niccolò sia leggermente arrossito al complimento, vorrebbe avvicinarsi un po' di più per dare un'occhiata più attenta. 

"Vieni, così vedi anche la cucina." 

Le mattonelle brillano di un bianco quasi troppo acceso e l'isola centrale posta tra i fornelli e il frigorifero è leggermente umida alla vista. 

"Dì la verità, hai pulito per me?" 

"Sinceramente? Sì, Marti... Era tutto un disastro e io ho davvero bisogno di un coinquilino." 

Ridacchia mentre lo dice e Martino è indeciso se soffermarsi sul modo stranamente adorabile in cui lo fa oppure sul nomignolo che ha usato e che gli sta tanto bene in bocca. 

_Daje Marti. Contegno. Abbiamo detto._

"E come mai ne hai così disperatamente bisogno? Se posso chiedere..." 

"Sono al primo anno di specializzazione, e i miei fondamentalmente m'hanno tagliato i fondi _'è ora che la casa te la mantieni da solo Niccolò, altrimenti torni qui!'_ e col cazzo, perdonami il francesismo, che torno da loro." 

"Ti capisco, io pure voglio fuggire il più lontano possibile da mi madre." 

Ma perché sto ragazzo deve ridere così?Che fa venire voglia di ridere pure Martino.

"Non andate d'accordo?" chiede. Posando la tazzina di caffè davanti a Martino, che nel frattempo ha preso posto su uno degli sgabelli che circondano l'isola. 

Ci si vede a fare colazione qui tutte le mattine. È stranamente familiare. 

"Non è tanto quello... Più che altro me so stufato de... Aaah oddio Nì... che schifo, ma che è?" 

_Nì._

"Oddio... è venuto male?" 

"Madonna la morte... non credo che potrò venire a vivere qua, no.. perché se il caffè lo fai de merda, non oso immaginare il resto." 

"Resta a cena e ti garantisco che non vorrai andartene mai più." 

"Si, me immagino, guarda..." 

"Ammazza che malfidato!" 

"Sempre!" 

"Ti farò cambiare idea, su di me" Niccolò è un po' troppo vicino adesso, tanto che riesce a scorgere la spolverata di lentiggini sul naso. 

"Ah si?" 

"Sì!”

Martino non è mai stato uno troppo sicuro di sé stesso, ma con Niccolò la conversazione fluisce così naturalmente che si stupisce di quanto sia facile dimenticarsi la vera ragione per la quale è lì. 

Come se fossero sempre stati amici e quella fosse più una visita di cortesia. 

Scopre che Niccolò sta studiando Musica e spettacolo e spera di diventare insegnante, un giorno. 

Non fa fatica a immaginarlo in quelle vesti e mentirebbe se dicesse di non aver avuto un'immagine fulminea e vivida di lui con gli occhiali da vista seduto dietro, bugiardo, sopra, una cattedra. 

Scopre che suona il pianoforte, l'aveva notato, prima, in salotto. 

Che questa casa gliel'ha lasciata sua nonna e che i suoi cugini ce l'hanno con lui per questo, e non gli parlano più.

Sti stronzi.

Che gli piacciono i libri fantasy e la musica celtica. 

"Marti, ma come non la conosci, ma dove vivi?”

"Ma ‘ndo vivi te, scusa.. io non ho mai conosciuto nessuno in fissa co’ la musica celtica."

"Vabbè in fissa... spazio, mi piace pure Beethoven o Stravinsky, tipo." 

"Quanto cazzo sei antico..." 

"Che ti aspettavi, non ho capito da uno che studia-" 

"Il che mi ricorda.. - lo interrompe Marti parlandogli sopra- non c'hai manco whatsapp!" 

Un sorrisetto divertito si fa strada sulle labbra di Niccolò. Il che porta a sorridere anche Martino che non si accorge neanche che si sono fatte le sette e mezza e lui nemmeno aveva ancora visto il resto dell'appartamento. 

"Io ho questo" tira fuori dalla tasca un telefono che era Mesozoica scansate proprio. 

_Ma li fabbricano ancora?_

"Sei serio?" 

"Eh sì!" 

"Ma da do sei uscito Nì, dal mille quattrocento?" 

"Ah ah.. Simpatico, parli te poi, da quello che m'hai raccontato non è che la tua vita sia tutta sto carnevale di Rio." 

"Ma che c'entra.." 

"No.. Fidati, c'entra.." 

Martino si finge stizzito e Niccolò ride di nuovo. 

Deve davvero smettere di farlo. 

"No.. Non c'entra!" 

Sono quasi le nove, quando Niccolò lo porta a vedere la camera da letto. Mentre aspettano il fattorino di just-eat.

"Non dovevi cucinare tu?" 

"La prossima volta, così ho tempo di affinare l'arte" 

"O di aspettare che io ti dia la caparra prima di uccidermi." 

"Sì... Può essere" 

Il letto è grande e Martino non può fare a meno di buttarcisi sopra rimbalzando un po'. Per testarne la morbidezza. Ovviamente. 

Sotto l'occhio attento di Niccolò che sembra deliziato dall'idea di condividere la casa con uno scemo tanto quanto lui. 

Immagina per un attimo se stesso che studia nella scrivania posta sotto la grande finestra, e quanta luce questa lasci entrare durante il giorno, immagina i suoi libri sulla mensola gialla posta all'angolo tra l'armadio e il settimino e la sua sveglia sul comodino di sinistra. 

Gli piace. Un sacco. 

Ed è pronto a giurare che non c'entri nulla la vista con cui, suo malgrado, sarebbe costretto a convivere. 

"Penso che la mia risposta sia sì." 

"Veramente?" 

"Veramente." 

Martino, ormai in piedi, viene colto alla sprovvista da un abbraccio fin troppo caloroso per due che si conoscono solo da qualche ora, ma ci si abbandona volentieri. 

C'avrebbe scommesso tutte e due le gambe, che anche il suo profumo sarebbe stato buonissimo. 

Si scosta solo quando sente i ricci di Niccolò solleticargli il collo. 

Onde evitare figure di merda dovute a reazioni chimiche che il suo corpo è quasi pronto per fornire. 

"Però devi sapere una cosa prima." 

"Però ti devo dire una cosa." 

Dicono contemporaneamente ed emettendo una risata timida e ugualmente insicura. 

"Vai.. Sei il padrone di casa, comincia tu." 

Ha la sensazione che l'aria si sia fatta tesa intorno a loro e Niccolò ha assunto un'espressione smarrita, spegnendo il luccichio dei suoi occhi chiari e a Martino, non sa perché, prende leggermente il panico. 

"Così grave?" 

"Ho, questa cosa.. un disturbo, borderline di personalità, studi medicina quindi immagino non debba speghiarti cosa sia nel dettaglio, grazie a Dio perché non so se ce l'avrei fatta, te lo dico perché a volte può capitare che.. che io non stia bene, ecco. E scusa forse avrei dovuto dirtelo all'inizio, prima che decidessi che ti va bene vivere qui, non ti romperò le palle, ovviamente, senza contare che non è che poi io stia male così tanto frequentemente e- "

Parla così velocemente che Martino fa fatica a stare al passo con la quantità di informazioni e scuse non dovute che sta sciorinando. 

"Nico, oh.. Prendi fiato."

"Scusa."

"E falla finita di scusarti, te prego, va bene.. Non è un problema, se può consolarti io sono gay..."

Che non c'entra un cazzo. Davvero. 

Ma Martino sentiva il bisogno di alleggerire l'atmosfera e di tranquillizzare Niccolò, e mi sa che ci è riuscito perché sta facendo questa cosa di scuotere la testa e le spalle nel mezzo di una risata adorabile. 

"Sei un cretino." 

"Spero non sia un problema." 

"Marti, il fatto che tu senta il bisogno di sottolineare che speri non sia un problema, il problema." Risponde serio. 

E Martino c'ha voglia di abbracciarlo un'altra volta. 

Non lo fa. 

"L'importante è che mi avvisi, se ti porti qualcuno a casa, sai, per evitare di... Incappare in qualcosa di strano." 

In un attimo la faccia di Martino va in autocombustione. E Niccolò se ne accorge, sfoggiando un espressione impertinente e consapevole. 

"Io farò lo stesso, ovviamente.. Quando viene la mia ragazza, non che ci sia pericolo, so mesi che non.. vabbè non credo ti interessi." 

Perché non c'ha pensato prima. Era ovvio che Niccolò non fosse single. Dai. In quale mondo poteva aspettarsi il contrario e soprattutto in quale universo poteva pensare di essere così fortunato da trovare un tipo interessantissimo, bellissimo e a cui piacessero i ragazzi. Era ovvio che non fosse proprio possibile. 

_Fanculo la mia sfiga._

"Affare fatto!" 

"Benvenuto a casa, Marti!" 


	3. convivenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niccolò pov

Martino vive con lui da quasi un mese e la convivenza non potrebbe andare meglio di così.

È un coinquilino attento, non invadente, e anche divertente.

Non condividono solo gli spazi comuni, ma anche tante chiacchiere e risate e una pizza ogni tanto, buttati sul divano a guardare film che ci mettono sei ore a scegliere, solitamente. 

"Nì te prego love actually no." 

"Marti, ma è un capolavoro!" 

"Ma questo lo dici te, guardiamo tipo guerre stellari, ci sta su Netflix?" 

"Perché alla fine te le devo dà tutte vinte?" 

Gli piace la compagnia di Martino. Pure troppo, in realtà. 

Credeva che trovare un coinquilino avrebbe significato semplicemente avere un estraneo in casa che ti paga per usare la tua doccia. Niente di più. 

Ma c'è una connessione qui. Potrebbe parlare d'amicizia. E Niccolò un amico vero forse non ce l'ha mai avuto, è rinfrescante. 

Gli ha fatto conoscere Maddalena, qualche giorno fa. 

Non gli è sembrato molto entusiasta, non crede che gli sia simpatica. 

Anche se ha fatto finta di apprezzare il suo pollo con i peporoni e la sua presenza, che invece un po' invadente lo è. 

Niccolò non se l'è bevuta, comunque. 

Non che gli interessi particolarmente, in ogni caso, il suo rapporto con Maddalena va avanti per forza d'inerzia già da parecchio tempo, purtroppo. 

È consapevole di essere un codardo e di non avere il coraggio di lasciare quella che a tutti gli effetti è sempre stata l'unica persona che non l'ha mai abbandonato. 

Ha un modo tutto suo, di amare, e lui vorrebbe tanto sfuggire a questo controllo che ogni tanto lo soffoca, a tal punto da farlo cadere in un limbo di autocommiserazione, da cui ci mette giorni ad uscire. 

Oggi è uno di quei giorni. E Martino deve averlo notato perché lo osserva a vista se pur lasciandogli i suoi spazi. 

Sa che ha evitato di andare in università, optando invece per rimanere a studiare a casa, solo per assicurarsi che lui stia bene. 

E per questo un po' lo odia e un po' gli vuole tanto bene. 

"Nì, ti posso fare una domanda?" 

"Sì.." 

"Ma tu sei felice?" 

Nessuno glie l'ha mai chiesto prima. Non da qualche anno a questa parte, almeno. 

Tutti troppo occupati ad assicurarsi che non commettesse alcun colpo di testa, che prendesse le medicine, che andasse alle sue sedute da quel terapeuta che Maddalena e sua madre hanno scelto. E che lui odia, invece. 

Sente qualche lacrima pizzicargli gli angoli degli occhi. 

"Marti, non è.. facile spiegare." 

"Lo so, ma sappi che io sono qui, se vorrai provare a farlo, voglio solo che tu lo sappia." 

Quel pomeriggio ha disegnato Martino, con i suoi capelli rossi e le lentiggini e il sorriso impertinente. 

Magari un giorno glielo farà vedere. Non oggi. 

Maddalena si presenta a casa loro, perché Niccolò si è assicurato che Martino sapesse che quella è casa sua, a tutti gli effetti. E le cose non vanno proprio tanto bene. 

Martino lo difende. E Niccolò pensa di sentire questo piccolo scintillio all'altezza del cuore che preferisce ignorare. 

"Nico, stasera dobbiamo andare a cena dai miei lo sai, preparati!" 

"Vai tu..." 

Lei insiste e Niccolò riesce a percepire il momento esatto in cui Martino, che sta palesemente facendo finta di trafficare in cucina, perde la pazienza. 

"Oggi Niccolò non è stato bene, perché non lo lasci in pace?" 

"E tu chi sei? Il suo avvocato?" 

"No, sono uno a cui interessa il suo benessere, al contrario tuo, a quanto pare..." 

Borbotta stizzito l'ultima parte della frase e a Niccolò viene da sorridere, dopo una giornata in cui gli è sembrato impossibile anche solo accennare qualcosa di simile alla felicità. 

"Grazie, per prima, Marti." 

"Scusa se te lo dico Nì, ma siamo amici e devo essere sincero con te, quella mi sta sul cazzo" 

"Non s'era capito." 

Martino sbarra un po' gli occhi, in quel modo teatrale che ha capito che fa ogni volta che è stato beccato. 

Lo stesso che ha usato quando ha notato che una mattina gli ha fissato un po' troppo a lungo gli addominali. 

Niccolò non gliel'ha fatto notare, comunque. 

Vederlo arrossire gli è bastato per proseguire la sua giornata un po' più allegramente. 

"Oddio, se capisce? L'avevi capito?" 

"Non sei esattamente bravo a fingere, mi dispiace deluderti." 

"Beh.. Vabbè sti cazzi!" 

Alla fine della giornata Martino gli ha preparato una carbonara _“degna di essere chiamata così, Niccolò, seriamente.. basta rischiare l'avvelenamento.”_

E poi si sono dati la buonanotte sulla soglia delle loro camere da letto, restando lì, forse qualche minuto di troppo. 

Quando Niccolò si è chiuso la porta alla spalle, è piombato sul letto. 

Si è sentito più leggero, ma anche un po' più solo. 

Ha conosciuto i famigerati contrabbandieri, una domenica pomeriggio e in mezzo alle urla durante la partita di pallone. 

È stato divertente. Anche se lui di calcio non ne capisce un cazzo. 

Luca ha apprezzato la sua cucina creativa ed Elia li ha presi per il culo tutto il pomeriggio per questo. 

Quando Giovanni gli ha proposto di entrare nel loro gruppo whatsapp Martino ha fatto un sorriso così largo che Niccolò ha avuto paura gli si spaccasse la mascella. 

"C'ha un telefono talmente antico che sei fortunato solo se riesci a fargli ‘na telefonata." 

"Magari così la prossima volta ti ricordi le chiavi, Marti." 

"Ma sta zitto, che quando esci la mattina se non te lo ricordo io te dimentichersti pure la capoccia." 

Giovanni li ha guardati in modo strano. Luca ha continuato a mangiare le sue croste di pane bruschettate con la crema alle olive dell'eurospin. 

Tutto fila così liscio che Niccolò si scorda perfino di chiedergli la sua parte dell'affitto il mese successivo. 

Martino gliela fa trovare in cucina dentro una busta con su scritto _"Compratici un telefono decente, almeno.. Per le tasse universitarie troveremo un modo"_ e un non ben identificato scarabocchio che lui ha interpretato come una faccina sorridente che fa l'occhiolino. Almeno crede. 

Però sorride anche lui. 

Un sabato pomeriggio di metà Novembre Niccolò tiene un concerto. O qualcosa di simile. È solo una specie di talent show che ha organizzato la sua facoltà al quale si era iscritto più per gioco che per altro.

Ha passato gli ultimi giorni a provare il pezzo che avrebbe dovuto suonare e Martino non si è mai lamentato, ogni tanto si è seduto accanto a lui e ha provato ad approcciare con i tasti. 

"Questo è il do?" 

"No, aspetta, ti faccio vedere" 

Quando gli ha afferrato la mano, ha avuto la sensazione che ogni suo dito combaciasse perfettamente con quelli di Martino. 

E la scarica elettrica che ha sentito dentro la pancia probabilmente era stata solo mera immaginazione. 

Fattosta che si presenta al non proprio concerto, organizzato in un aula troppo piccola per farci stare più di quaranta persone. 

Se ne accorge quando volta la testa subito dopo l'ultima nota di nuvole bianche, di Ludovico Einaudi. 

Si trova in fondo, sulla sinistra e giura che abbia gli occhi lucidi. 

Accanto a lui Giovanni, Luca ed Elia applaudono tra i fischi. 

Martino ride. E ride un po' anche Niccolò. Dentro però. 

Maddalena non si presenta. E non si presenta a casa per la settimana successiva. Probabilmente a un certo punto dovranno parlare. Ma per il momento a Niccolò va bene così, non gli manca. Sta bene. 

È mercoledì sera. E qualcosa. Cambia. 

Dentro di lui. Intorno a lui. 

L'equilibrio, cede. E se non cede, sicuramente scricchiola. 

Rientra a casa con una busta di cinese da asporto, per festeggiare il suo trenta, che nessuno probabilmente mangerà, sicuramente non Martino. 

Lo trova aggrovigliato sul divano con un coglione. Perché sì. Per partito presto sto tipo è un coglione. 

Che si sta inequivocabilmente assicurando che le tonsille di Martino non abbiano nessun problema di sorta. 

Sbatte la porta. Violentemente. 

"Oh oddio.. ciao Nì, scusa, oddio... non ti ho sentito rientrare." 

"Me ne sono accorto." 

Martino è visibilmente in imbarazzo, ma a Niccolò non frega proprio niente. 

Il coglione si liscia la maglietta per ricomporsi e lui, che violento non è mai stato, ha questa strana voglia di strozzarlo che gli sfocia dentro il petto.

"T'avevo chiesto di avvertirmi, grazie della considerazione."

"Scusa, è stato.. improvviso." Ridacchia imbarazzato.

"Sì, certo!"

Lo borbotta piano con una smorfia che a prima occhiata sarebbe potuta sembrare leggermente schifata.

Si chiude in camera non prima di essersi assicurato che il tipo se ne sia andato.

E Martino urla.

Attraverso la porta chiusa, dietro dove Niccolò sta cercando di respirare correttamente.

"Ma c'hai qualche problema, scusa?"

Silenzio.

Silenzio.

Silenzio.

"Menomale che avevi detto che non era un problema, se te faccio schifo, per quello che sono, dimmelo, che me ne vado subito."

"Ecco bravo, vattene!" 

"Vaffanculo Nico!" 

Un altra porta che sbatte. 

Silenzio. 


	4. silenzio

Non si rivolgono la parola da due settimane.

Niccolò aveva fatto di tutto per evitarlo, arrivando ad uscire di casa a orari improponibili la mattina, e Martino aveva fatto lo stesso, rientrando sempre relativamente tardi così da essere sicuro che Niccolò stesse già dormendo. 

Non c'erano più appunti lasciati appesi sul frigorifero, né sms per sapere se l'uno o l'altro sarebbe tornato a casa per cena. 

Nessun film scrausissimo su Netflix e serate trascorse a prendere per il culo i protagonisti sfigati. 

La casa di carta sospesa al quarto episodio della seconda stagione. 

_"Nì ma sei n'infame, sei arrivato al quarto senza aspettarmi!"_

_"Ero libero e tu sei stato tutto il giorno in biblioteca, non ti arrabbiare."_

_"Mo te lo riguardi con me stasera te lo sto a dì."_

_"Va bene!"_

Ogni parvenza di normalità che insieme erano riusciti a costruire sfumata come se niente fosse.

Gli manca.

Rientrare a casa e raccontare a Niccolò come è andata la sua giornata.

Chiedergli come sia andata la sua. 

Andare a fare la spesa insieme a lui e togliergli dalle mani i vasetti contenenti le più impropobili salse e i condimenti più assurdi.

L'unica soluzione possibile è quella di trovare un altro posto in cui stare. 

Non avrebbe trascorso un solo minuto a cercare di recuperare un rapporto irrecuperabile e fondamentalmente mai esistito. O esistito solamente dentro la sua testa. 

Fanculo a lui. 

Ha vissuto senza Niccolò per ventitré anni, immagina che non sarà un problema riprendere la sua vita lì dove l'aveva interrotta, prima che si invaghisse stupidamente del suo coinquilino stronzo.

E Andrea non è una compagnia del tutto malvagia, oltretutto. 

Quindi sì, non ha bisogno di Niccolò e di perdere tempo a sognare ad occhi aperti qualcosa che non potrà mai accadere. 

"Martino, sei pensieroso..." 

"No, André.. sto bene." 

"Allora sai che facciamo, stasera ti porto a cena fuori, perché non inviti anche Niccolò, così magari ci conosciamo per bene e.." 

"Non è il caso." 

"Perché no?" 

"Perché no, chiuso il discorso." 

Andrea è strano, eccessivamente pieno di sé, ma non è un male. Giusto? 

È uno che sa quello che vuole. Almeno. 

Ed è alto. Forse un po' troppo. La pelle olivastra e i capelli di un biondo che Martino non è del tutto sicuro sia naturale. 

Praticamente l'opposto di Niccolò. 

Che, suo malgrado, continua a insinuarsi nei suoi sogni a occhi aperti e pure quando li chiude, non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso quell'elettricità che gli scorreva dentro e intorno, e di lato, ogni volta che Niccolò era in giro o troppo vicino a lui da poterlo quasi toccare. 

Se solo Martino la facesse finita di fare paragoni. Magari sarebbe pure meglio. 

"Caffè senza zucchero." 

Niccolò ne mette minimo sei cucchiaini.

Terribile. 

"Succo di frutta alla pera." 

A Niccolò fa schifo. E c'ha pure ragione. In questo caso. 

"Prendiamo il terzo spritz?" 

Niccolò non può esagerare con gli alcolici, per via delle sue medicine. 

Quando rientra a casa, una sera di inizio dicembre e abbastanza tardi da essere sicuro che Niccolò stia già dormendo, così da poter sgattaiolare in camera senza incrociarlo neanche per sbaglio. 

Lo trova invece seduto sul divano, la televisione spenta e una sigaretta che gli brucia tra le mani. 

È bellissimo anche così, nella sua tuta troppo grande e i capelli arruffati e sparati in tutte le direzioni. 

Solo una lampadina a illuminare in maniera tenue il salone altrimenti buio, ma che è sufficiente per far risaltare i suoi occhi chiari. 

Scaccia via l'unico pensiero coerente che sembra passargli per la testa

_Corri lì, bacialo, che hai da perdere?_

La dignità, prima di tutto. 

Visto che chiaramente a Niccolò il suo "stile di vita" fa palesemente ribrezzo. 

Una fitta di tristezza e rabbia lo oltrepassa, provocandogli un microscopico giramento di testa. 

Vorrebbe non aver mai letto quell'annuncio. 

"Ciao..." 

"Ciao, pensavo non tornassi.. Sono quasi le due." 

"Che c'è? Ti preoccupi per me adesso?" 

"Buonanotte Marti." 

Martino lo segue con lo sguardo, perdendolo quasi subito nel buio del corridoio. 

Si muove solo quando sente il click della porta che si chiude. 

Ma la testa non ha smesso di girare. 

Quando la sveglia suona, Martino si è addormentato solo da un ora, o giù di lì. 

Potrebbe decidere di non andare in università, se solo questo non significasse avere intorno Niccolò per troppe ore consecutive. 

Ignora il messaggio del buongiorno che Andrea gli ha inviato, con troppe emoticon e veramente tantissime 'o' alla fine della frase, in favore di andare in cucina a farsi una flebo di caffè tanto necessaria.

E visto che la sua vita è tutta un grande scherzo stupido, ci trova Niccolò a torso nudo e con i pantaloni della tuta che lasciano davvero poco spazio all'immaginazione. 

È intento a prepararsi una colazione che con tutta probabilità avrebbe fatto schifo.

Gli viene da sorridere. Prima di ricordare.

"Buongiorno."

"Ciao, ho fatto il caffè se vuoi."

Il suo tono di voce è duro e fermo, quasi distorto.

E Martino si domanda se sia questo, il vero Niccolò, se quello che aveva conosciuto o pensato di conoscere, tutto sorrisi smaglianti e allegria contagiosa, non fosse solo una grande bugia.

"Grazie Nì”

È cauto, anche se potrebbe giurare di aver visto un accenno di sorriso spuntare sulle labbra di Niccolò al suono di quel nomignolo che Martino, nonostante tutto, continua a usare.

Inconsciamente. 

Per un attimo ha sperato che dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non interrompesse bruscamente la conversazione.

O quella specie di.

Ma Niccolò non lo fa. Si limita ad annuire e sparire subito dopo. Chiudendosi in bagno. 

Non mangia neanche le sue uova. Ormai bruciate nella padella che antiaderente a quel punto non lo è più.

Martino spegne il gas. E beve il suo caffè mentre sente la doccia avviarsi. 

Sospira. 

"Zì! Ma secondo me te stai a sbaglia’..." 

"Certo, figurate se ogni tanto mi dai ragione eh Gio?" 

"No è che, cioè, parlamose chiaro, se fosse stato omofobo come dici te non t'avrebbe proprio permesso di vivere con lui, non c'ha senso." 

"Aveva urgente bisogno, e si sarà accontentato, solo che poi m'ha beccato con.. vabbè, e si è accorto di non poterlo sopportare." 

"O forse non è questo il punto.. no, Marti?" 

"No? E quale sarebbe il punto, allora?" 

"Dovresti chiederlo a lui." 

"Ma se mi parla a malapena!" 

Certo. Che il suo migliore amico avrebbe dovuto insinuargli quel dubbio che lui sta cercando di ignorare da giorni come la peste bubbonica.

Ma Martino mica è così stupido da andare da Niccolò e chiedergli senza mezzi termini quale sia stata la vera ragione di quello scazzo immotivato, e che assomigliava tanto a una scenata di gelosia che di certo non aveva il diritto di fare. 

Quella sera però, torna a casa prima. 

Niccolò è ancora sveglio ed è concentrato a suonare il pianoforte, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per appuntare qualcosa sullo spartito posto sul piccolo leggio di fronte. 

Non si ferma neanche quando nota la presenza di Martino. Che opta per sedersi sul divano ad ascoltare, come se nella sua musica potesse trovare quelle risposte che Niccolò non aveva nessuna intenzione di dargli, a delle domande che Martino aveva paura di porgli.

Non riconosce la melodia, però ha ascoltato abbastanza Niccolò da comprendere in quelle note, alle orecchie di Martino sconnesse, un velo di rabbia che a tratti si sfoca in qualcosa di palesemente triste. 

Quando l'ultima nota echeggia nel salotto e nelle orecchie di Martino, Niccolò non si gira. 

"Ti ho lasciato gli hamburger nel microonde." 

"Li hai fatti tu?" 

Niccolò ridacchia, e anche se non è una delle sue risate genuine che a Martino piace tanto ascoltare, provoca comunque dentro di lui una sensazione tanto simile al sollievo. 

"Sono quelli surgelati, scemo." 

"Ah beh menomale." 

Non lo guarda negli occhi però, neanche quando oltrepassa il divano e Martino che ci è seduto sopra, e lui non ce la fa più. 

"Nì.. Mi puoi guardare per favore?" 

E allora Niccolò lo fa, dopo troppi giorni e troppe ore e quella sensazione torna di nuovo, prepotente, si fa spazio anche tra le dita, che produno dalla voglia di toccarlo.

"Dimmi."

_Perché ti faccio così schifo?_

"Sto cercando un'altra casa, non mi avrai tra i piedi ancora a lungo." 

"Va bene." 

"Tutto qui, solo va bene?" 

"Si... va bene." 

Se fosse stato più attento e meno arrabbiato forse si sarebbe reso conto del respiro che si mozza in gola di Niccolò, che assomiglia tanto a quel sussulto che si emette poco prima di piangere. 

"Perché ti faccio così schifo?" 

Ma la porta si è già chiusa alle sue spalle. 

Di nuovo. E di nuovo il rimbombo gli fa vibrare il cervello. 

Non sa che ore sono, sicuramente tardi, a giudicare dal buio pesto che c'è fuori dalla finestra di quella camera che avrebbe dovuto presto smettere di chiamare la sua. 

Nel momento in cui chiude gli occhi sperando che il sonno lo raggiunga, finalmente... sente il letto affossarsi alla sua sinistra, quella più vicino alla porta che lascia entrare un piccolo soffio di freddo. 

E il respiro si blocca. E il cuore accelera quel tanto che basta da fargli credere che di lì a breve sarebbe stato stroncato da un infarto senza neanche avere la possibilità di dire addio a sua madre. 

Non si muove dalla sua posizione, continuando a dare la schiena a Niccolò, che lentamente si sta avvicinando. 

Tanto che Martino può sentire il suo respiro sul collo. 

Passano diversi minuti prima che trovi il coraggio di girarsi e guardarlo negli occhi. 

Per un momento spera che Niccolò stia semplicemente dormendo. 

Magari è sonnanbulo e lui non lo sapeva. 

Perché non c'è verso che questa cosa sia reale. 

Lo è. 

E Niccolò non perde tempo ad appoggiare la sua mano sulla guancia di Martino, che ha bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e affondare automaticamente con la testa nel suo palmo, più morbido di quanto avesse mai avuto l'audacia di immaginare. 

"Tu non mi fai schifo, Marti, per niente." 

Dice piano.

"No?" 

"No!" 

E poi chiude gli occhi. Piccoli respiri escono piano e ritmicamente dalle sua labbra socchiuse. 

La mano ancora poggiata sulla sua guancia scivola lentamente afferrando quella di Martino.

Osservando le loro dita intrecciate insieme, si addormenta anche lui. 


	5. stanotte

Adesso avevano una camera da letto. Una camera da letto condivisa, a quanto pare.  
Al di là di una porta chiusa, tra loro e il mondo esterno. Che fuori di lì continuava a girare come se niente fosse.

Come se i piccoli tocchi e le mani intracciate e i nasi che si toccano non stessero sconvolgendo il mondo di Martino.

Sono passati sette giorni da quella prima volta in cui hanno dormito insieme e non hanno mai parlato di quello che è successo, di cosa significasse il bisogno di sentire la vicinanza dell'altro.

Niccolò è cambiato, in un certo senso, o forse è tornato ad essere quello che era prima, con qualche accortezza in più.

Lascia post-it attaccati allo specchio del bagno augurandogli una buona giornata, compra i cibi preferiti di Martino, lascia che Martino scelga i film da guardare, anche se per lui sono solo _'cazzate senza alcun tipo di metafora interessante'_ e sul divano, mentre li guardano, si avvicina un po' di più.

Come se fossero di nuovo amici ma non proprio amici. 

Martino sta cercando di leggere tra le righe, decifrando i gesti e le parole di Niccolò a suo piacimento. 

Pericolosissimo. 

Ed è effettivamente un po' stufo di questa situazione paradossale ma al contempo eccittante e così ambigua.

Non osa parlare per primo però, o meglio.. fare una mossa che avrebbe potuto sconvolgere di nuovo un equilibrio che pensava fosse perso per sempre ma in qualche modo migliore. 

Martino si sveglia quando sente Niccolò muoversi dall'altra parte, ma più dalla sua parte, del letto..  
Apre gli occhi e fissa il soffitto bianco assaporando la sensazione del braccio di Niccolò che sfiora contro il suo.

Per un attimo si concede di immaginare come sarebbe voltare la testa e ricevere un bacio del buongiorno _\- chissà che sapore hanno, le sue labbra_ \- restare a letto a farsi le coccole fin quando lo stomaco di Niccolò non brontola e costringe Martino ad alzarsi e preparare la colazione per entrambi. 

Una quotidianità che include loro due che stanno insieme e Maddalena non esiste, Andrea non esiste, il loro passato non esiste. 

"Posso sentirti pensare" Mormora Niccolò, la voce ancora roca per il sonno. 

Quando Martino si volta, i loro volti sono a pochi centimetri di distanza.   
Ha gli occhi ancora assonnati e le palpebre cadenti ma si illuminano mentre Martino lo guarda. 

Si chiede se sia solo lui, a vederlo in questo modo. 

Si chiede se Maddalena abbia mai pensato di voler guardare il viso di Niccolò che riprende vita dopo una lunga notte di sonno e pensi di voler assistere per sempre a questo spettacolo bellissimo. 

Perché è particolarmente terrorizzante, e decisamente prematuro, e senza alcun tipo di fondamento, il fatto che Martino lo faccia. 

"Non sto pensando, mi sono appena svegliato"   
"Marti.. non sai mentire" 

Niccolò deve avere un potere speciale, perché non è possibile che ogni volta che Martino sta respirando la sua stessa aria si senta privo di forze e al tempo stesso invincibile.

"Ni, io.."   
"Che?" 

C'è qualcosa di incredibilmente sbagliato in questo mondo, se il campanello decide di suonare proprio quando Martino ha trovato uno spiraglio di coraggio. 

"Lasciali bussare, si stuferanno" 

Certo. Come se Martino non fosse già abbastanza nervoso così, non può di certo aprire il suo cuore mentre chiunque, e che sia meldetto, dall'altra parte della porta continua a schiacciare insistentemente sul campanello. 

"Resta qui, torno subito" 

Martino potrebbe pure eliminare quel sorriso troppo largo dalla faccia di Andrea con un pugno sui denti ben assestato. 

Se solo non fosse tutta colpa sua.   
Avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo, del fatto che non gli interessi minimamente proseguire qualsiasi cosa questo ragazzo sta pensando stia succedendo qui. 

"Martino ciao, sono giorni che non ti vedo, così ti ho portato la colazione" 

_Che bello._

"Ciao, ehm si scusa.. sono stato impegnato"

A flirtare spudoratamente con Niccolò in attesa di trovare il coraggio di saltargli addosso.   
Cosa che probabilmente sarebbe accaduta, se non fosse per il tuo stupido pessimo tempismo. 

"Niccolò c'è?" 

Si avvicina per dargli un bacio e Martino gli porge la guancia, invece.   
L'idea di essere toccato da lui improvvisamente gli fa venire l'orticaria. 

"Niccolò c'è"   
Si annuncia da solo e Andrea è talmente gasato che neanche si accorge che è uscito dalla camera di Martino. 

_Ma che problemi ha?_

"Ho portato un cornetto anche per te, al cioccolato, spero che ti piaccia" 

Martino a quel punto è indeciso. Non sa se Andrea voglia entrare nelle sue grazie, assicurandosi un posto in casa, o se semplicemente voglia entrare nei suoi pantaloni.   
Cosa che non lo stupirebbe. Ma che gli fa decisamente salire il crimine. 

Non per lui. Si intende. 

"Non ho fame ti ringrazio"   
"Dai, devi mangiare.. non inficerà sulla tua linea lo giuro, faccio il nutrizionista" spiega, come se glie ne fregasse qualcosa a qualcuno. 

"André e t'ha detto di no, non insistere"   
"Ok ok scusate" 

Tira Martino per un abbraccio che ricambia un po' goffamente.   
Notando con la coda dell'occhio che Niccolò distoglie lo sguardo nel preciso istante in cui le braccia di Andrea girano intorno alla sua vita. 

"Marti, il caffè è pronto" 

Un ottima ragione per liberarsi da quella presa mortale e raggiungere Niccolò, che gli mette la tazzina tra le mani sfiorando con un tocco leggero il mignolo contro il suo. Indugiando qualche secondo di troppo. 

Una scarica elettrica gli trapassa la spina dorsale e ricambia il sorrisetto impertinente di Niccolò, sperando davvero davvero che il suo non assomigli a qualcosa come ' _non smettere di toccarmi altrimenti svengo'_

"Stavo pensando.." 

_Oddio ma questo è ancora qui?_

"Che ne dite se usciamo a cena, io e Marti e tu e Maddalena, è Niccolò, ti va?"   
"Non è possibile mi dispiace" 

Dovrebbe essere abbastanza palese che Martino stia trattenendo una risata, al verso che Nico, ancora di spalle, fa ad Andrea per simulare quel suo " _marti_ " che evidentemente gli dà fastidio ascoltare, se pronunciato da qualcuno che non sia lui. 

"Come mai?" 

A questo punto anche lui è curioso di conoscere la risposta a questa domanda.   
La sua mente vaga per mete che hanno dell'assurdo, tipo che Martino è suo ed è il momento che si tolga dal cazzo. Per dirne una. 

"Ci siamo lasciati" dice invece. 

E ha bisogno di prendersi un attimo per assimilare l'informazione, fino a quel momento a lui sconosciuta. 

_Perché non me l'ha detto?_

"Cosa?"   
È tutto ciò che riesce a gestire. 

  
Niccolò non sembra affatto turbato, a giudicare dal sorriso consapevole che sta sfoggiando senza troppa vergogna né dolore di alcun tipo. 

Guarda Martino senza parlare, abbastanza a lungo per fargli credere di essere gli unici due presenti in quella stanza.   
Come se quella porta fosse ancora chiusa tra loro e il mondo esterno che continua a girare. 

La presenza di Andrea dimenticata come si dimenticano gli ombrelli sull'autobus il lunedì mattina. 

"Ne parliamo più tardi Marti, buona giornata, divertitevi ragazzi, oppure no, meglio di no.." 

Neanche se ne accorge, o forse succede troppo velocemente per rendersene conto, ma Niccolò, prima di sparire oltre le porte a vetri della cucina gli lascia un sonoro bacio sulla guancia destra, sfiorandogli leggermente il fianco sinistro con la punta delle dita. 

Istintivamente porta il palmo della mano sulla stessa guancia, un po' paralizzato e un po' eletrizzato da quel contatto che all'apparenza sarebbe potuto sembrare decisamente da quinta elementare ma che dentro la sua testa risultava di più un qualcosa di vietato ai minori. 

Vuole mandare indietro la lancetta dell'orologio, per essere preparato, per sentirlo di più, per afferrare il collo e i capelli di Niccolò e lasciarlo lì, con il respiro tanto vicino da farlo belbettare se solo avesse avuto la forza di dire qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa che non sia "ciao" 

Un idiota e inutile "ciao" che con tutta probabilità Niccolò non ha avuto neanche il tempo di sentire perché c'ha messo un attimo di troppo ad uscire da quella palesissima trance. 

Non si accorge neanche che Niccolò esce di casa, velocemente, come se qualsiasi altra interazione sarebbe stato troppo da affrontare.

Viene distolto dai suoi pensieri solo quando è Andrea a parlare.

_Davvero è ancora qui?_

"Martino, che succede?" 

_Porca vacca._

Non lo vede, né lo sente, per tutto il giorno.   
L'orologio segna mezzanotte meno un quarto e le sue palpebre cominciano a cedere, anche se sta facendo di tutto per tenersi sveglio. 

Deve. Vuole, aspettare Niccolò. 

Non ci riesce, sprofonda nel sonno poco prima di sentir girare la chiave nella toppa. 

Quindi lo perde, il momento in cui Niccolò entra in camera da letto, dopo essere passato velocemente per la sua a cambiarsi per la notte.   
Perde il momento in cui rimane sulla soglia a fissare Martino che sta dormendo quasi sull'angolo, per lasciare lo spazio necessario.   
Perde il momento in cui si avvicina piano e poggia la testa sul cuscino di fianco al suo, vicino ma ancora troppo lontano.   
Perde il momento in cui Niccolò con la voce troppo flebile gli dice che ha trovato il coraggio di lasciarla perché sta provando dei sentimenti che non riesce a spiegare neanche a sé stesso e che gli fanno paura e lo fanno sentire vivo tutto nello stesso tempo. 

Non perde il momento in cui l'indice di Niccolò sfiora il contorno del suo naso e delle sue labbra. Però. 

"Ni.."   
sussurra come un segreto  
"Sshh" 

Martino ride. Il suono si fa strada fuori dalla sua gola e anche Niccolò ride.   
Non accenna un sorriso, non ridacchia, ride. 

  
E Martino non ha mai aperto gli occhi ma può vederlo scuotere le spalle e può sentirlo vibrare insieme a lui ed è troppo e deve guardarlo, allora apre gli occhi e pensa _'cazzo'_

Sono lui e Niccolò che lo guarda come se avesse finalmente capito la trama. 

Non ci sono metafore da comprendere, solo una realtà che avrebbe dovuto smettere di ignorare. 

E Martino lo bacia. Lo bacia dolcemente e premendo le sue labbra finché non si aprono e la sua lingua scivola su quella di Niccolò e attira la risata che ormai sta morendo dentro la sua bocca e la ingoia e ci si riempie. 

Fa scivolare una mano nei suoi capelli ricci e morbidissimi e intanto Niccolò porta la sua gamba intorno al fianco di Martino, il suo palmo sulla guancia che ancora brucia da quella mattina, e lo attira più vicino finché non c'è più aria tra di loro. 

Senza fiato.

"Mi piaci, Marti"

Il mondo ancora una volta fuori dalla porta chiusa.  
Almeno per stanotte. 


	6. cosa siamo

Martino osserva Niccolò vagare per la stanza semibuia in cerca di qualcosa, seguendo attentamente ogni suo movimento.

Lo guarda spostarsi verso il comò e smucinare freneticamente in uno dei cassetti alla ricerca di un paio di calzini che non fossero uno diverso d'altro, aprire l'anta dell'armadio per tirare fuori maglietta e felpa oversize, oggi sceglie quella arancione.

E Martino vorrebbe fare una battuta su come lo farà sembrare un semaforo o qualcosa del genere, ma viene distratto da quel riccio ribelle che gli ricade sulla fronte e dalla sua mano che fino a poche ore prima stava accarezzando lui si allunga per scostarlo senza successo, visto che un secondo dopo torna nuovamente al suo posto designato.

Sorride. Ed è felice di non aver seguito il consiglio di Niccolò la sera prima, che con una certa tristezza negli occhi gli aveva annunciato che avrebbe potuto dormire in camera sua quella sera, se avesse voluto, visto che si sarebbe dovuto alzare molto presto la mattina per una lezione a cui non poteva mancare e non voleva rischiare di svegliarlo ad un orario che per Martino definire indecente sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

Non può fare a meno di emettere un sospiro di delusione quando Niccolò si infila i jeans coprendo le cosce toniche che Martino si era incantato a guardare. 

E ovviamente, l'udito finissimo di Niccolò lo percepisce. O sarà stato il silenzio nel quale sono immersi. 

Si volta di scatto e ciò che dice non corrisponde proprio alla faccia che fa. 

Aperta in un sorriso enorme. 

_Chi sorride così alle sette di mattina?_

"Scusa Marti, ti ho svegliato" 

Martino non dice nulla in cambio, limitandosi ad assaporare la voce di Niccolò. E allargando le braccia in un invito silenzioso che Nico coglie immediatamente. 

Strisciando nel letto e affondando su Martino, anche se probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto farlo. 

La sensazione della sua mano tra i capelli e l'odore inconfondibile in quella nicchia tra il suo collo e la spalla sarebbero un motivo sufficiente per dire _'fanculo alla lezione io resto qua'._

"Devi andare Nì." 

"Sei te che m'hai rapito..." 

"Non è vero, vai." 

Però gli circonda la vita con le gambe e lo stringe un po' di più e a Niccolò viene da ridere e anche un po' da piangere perché probabilmente piccolo così nella vita non si era mai sentito. 

Si concede due minuti nel quale chiude gli occhi e bacia delicatamente la tempia di Martino, poi la guancia, poi l'angolo della bocca, e poi le labbra.

Quando li riapre Martino lo sta già guardando. 

"Buongiorno Marti!" 

"Buongiorno Nì!" 

Si sente leggero, mentre cammina tra le strade familiari di Roma, rendendosi conto che era un po' che non le osservava, in questo modo attento, forse come tante altre cose prima di allora, aveva dato per scontato le cose belle e che vale la pena ammirare. 

_"Marti, tutto è bello, anche il San Pietrino che calpesti ogni giorno.. Se gli presti attenzione può raccontarti una storia."_

Niccolò gli stava regalando un'altra prospettiva, si rende conto, gli stava regalando la possibilità di guardare il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi. 

E non può fare a meno di pensare che tutto sia meraviglioso. 

Tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca per inviare un messaggio al suo. Cosa? Amico? Fidanzato? Non ha il tempo di domandarselo.

Marti : E se stasera uscissimo? 

La risposta arriva quasi subito. 

Nico : È un appuntamento? 

Marti : Può essere... 

Nico : Ma non puoi passarmi a prendere, viviamo nella stessa casa

Marti : questo mi fa venire in mente che stiamo bruciando le tappe 

Che poi non è del tutto la verità, ok che condividono la casa e ormai lo stesso letto ogni notte. 

Però non hanno ancora definito niente, nessuno ha mai menzionato cosa fossero davvero adesso e soprattutto, ancora non hanno fatto sesso. 

Non che entrambi non abbiano voglia di farlo. 

Martino vorrebbe saltargli addosso ventisei ore su ventiquattro. Se proprio deve essere sincero. 

E l'attrazione fisica tra loro è palpabile a chilometri di distanza. 

Ma era come se avessero stabilito un tacito accordo di non correre troppo. 

Sarebbe successo al momento giusto, come tutto, tra loro, nelle ultime due settimane. 

Nico : Sti cazzi, marti

Marti : troverò il modo! Di passarti a prendere, dico 

Nico : <3

L'allegria contagiosa di Niccolò è estramamamente difficile da ignorare, 

specialmente perché le mani di Martino prudono per toccarlo e le sue labbra formicolano alla sola idea di baciarlo. 

"Marti dai.. non puoi non concedermi neanche un misero bacetto." 

Silenzio.

"Ma neanche mi parli, sei crudele." 

Resistere a quell'adorabile broncio è praticamente impossibile, non ci riuscirebbe manco Hannibal Lecter, dai. 

Quindi lo afferra per la camicia e gli stampa un bacio velocissimo sulle labbra, sussurrandoci poi sopra.

"Fattelo bastare, io non ci sono, non mi hai visto, vattene in camera tua." 

"Ma.." 

"Nì.." 

"Va bene, ma sarà meglio che ne valga la pena!" 

Martino ha tutta l'intenzione di farla valere. 

Si prepara in camera sua, utilizzando il bagno quando è sicuro che Nico non strisci fuori dalla porta e verso di lui, come ha tentato di fare un paio di volte negli ultimi quaranta minuti. 

Ce ne mette altri quaranta per decidere cosa indossare. Sentendosi un adolescente ansioso e alla prima epocale cotta. 

Perde qualche attimo a immaginare come sarebbe stato conoscere Niccolò a diciassette anni, e magari frequentare la stessa scuola o lo stesso giro di amici, si domanda per una frazione di secondo cosa sognasse Niccolò all'apoca. Cosa immaginasse seduto sul letto della sua cameretta e ha una fugace immagine di lui che suona il pianoforte in un pomeriggio piovoso. 

Stranamente lo conforta, a lui che la pioggia gli ha sempre messo tristezza. 

Il campanello suona un paio di volte. 

"Martiiii vai tu, caccia via chiunque sia" 

Niccolò lo urla mentre sta agganciando l'ultimo bottone della camicia bianca che ha scelto di indossare solo pochi istanti prima, perde il suo tempo a sistemarsi i capelli prima di rendersi conto che il campanello non ha smesso di suonare. 

"Marti!" 

Esce dalla camera e con circospezione si guarda intorno, Martino non è in vista e il sorriso si allarga sul suo viso creando queste piccole rughe agli angoli degli occhi che Martino definirebbe ' _stupide_ ' che vuol dire ' _bellissime_ ' nella sua personale lingua. 

"Ce n'hai messo di tempo, stavo per tornare a casa, pensavo m'avessi dato buca" 

"Per chi mi hai preso, scusa?" 

Si porta la mano al petto, simulando un oltraggio che fa ridere Martino molto più di quanto sia necessario. 

Ancora non hanno neanche bevuto un bicchiere di vino e lui si sente già ubriaco. 

"Quanto sei bello Marti." 

Non è abituato ai complimenti, se non si contano quelli di sua madre e quelli che Matteo gli aveva fatto all'inizio della loro relazione che, con il senno del poi, sembravano tanto falsi. 

Niccolò invece sembra così sincero e genuino, che non gli importa neanche che noti il rossore apparso sicuramente su tutto il suo viso, per una volta non abbassa lo sguardo, lo tiene fisso in quello di Nico che è quasi stupito. 

Il suo cuore fa una capriola. Due. 

Anche tre. 

"Sei pronto?" 

"Si, fammi prendere un paio di cose." 

Velocemente Niccolò recupera telefono portafoglio e chiavi e un paio di minuti dopo sono fuori dalla porta. 

Martino apre teatralmente le porte dell'ascensore a Niccolò che non smette di sorridere come se fosse il sole. 

"Adesso un bacio te lo posso dare? O sei uno di quelli che al primo appuntamento non-" 

Le parole gli muoiono in bocca quando Martino poggia le sue labbra contro quelle di Niccolò, che approfondisce subito il bacio portando una mano nei capelli di Martino rovinando tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto per renderli presentabili e ben acconciati. 

Non gli interessa neanche un po'. 

Mangiano una carbonara ad avviso di Martino ' _scadentissima_ ' in una trattoria vicino San Pietro, piccola e non pretenziosa.

"Dai, non era male." 

"Beh Nì da te me l'aspettavo sto tipo di commento, visto quello che te magni." 

Dividono un tiramisù e una bottiglia di vino bianco che poco si accosta con il pasto per il quale hanno optato.

Ma va bene. È tutto molto disordinato e non potrebbe essere più perfetto.

Le caviglie agganciate sotto al tavolo e tocchi fugaci delle mani però non bastano più, a questo punto della serata in cui Martino vorrebbe solo portarlo a letto e restare lì per i prossimi tre giorni, almeno.

Quando arriva il conto Niccolò prova, senza successo, a sfirarglielo dalle mani. Però ne approffitta per incastrare le dita in quelle di Martino. Che non si prende neanche la briga di guardarsi intorno.

Niccolò lo rende coraggioso, e lo spaventa un po' il pensiero di quanto velocemente i suoi sentimenti stiano crescendo.

"Sto bene con te, Marti.. sto tanto bene."

Riesce a percepire nel tono di voce di Niccolò un insicurezza che fa male, e Martino non è mai stato bravo con le parole, si affida di più a gesti limitandosi a sperare che siano abbastanza eloquenti, ma come stava velocemente imparando da quella relazione ancora così nuova e pericolosamente incerta, è che qualcuno, merita anche le parole.

"Anche io sto tanto bene con te Nì, e.."

"E..?"

"Cosa siamo?"

"Vieni, andiamo.."

"Dove?"

"Dai Marti, andiamo.."

La domanda rimasta sospesa nell'aria e tra le pareti grezze di una trattoria al centro di Roma. 

"Monopattini?" 

"Sì.. Non dirmi che non ci sai andare..." 

"Sì che ci so andare però, davvero, adesso?" 

"Hai di meglio da fare?" 

"Beh..." 

"Dai, sali." 

L'aria gelida colpisce Martino dritto in faccia e il vento scompiglia i capelli di Niccolò che, volando in ogni direzione, creano sull'asfalto ombre, che a Martino ricordano quelli notti in cui da bambino si dilettava a creare figure astratte sul muro della sua cameretta. Una sensazione confortante lo invade fino all'ultima cellula, mentre sfrecciano per Via dalla Conciliazione ridendo e urlando al cielo privo di stelle, ma con una luna grande e tonda a fare da testimone. 

"Aspettami Nì!" 

"Afferrami la mano, dai pippa muoviti!" 

"Ma guarda che sei stronzo..." 

Però la mano gliela prende comunque e gli ultimi metri sembrano chilometri e dietro di loro probabilmente San Pietro sta diventando sempre più piccolo nella sua imponente figura e Martino si gira a guardare Niccolò e perde un po' l'equilibrio. 

"Ehi, attento.. volevi baciare la terra su cui cammino? Non c'è bisogno.." 

"Te ce butto per terra, se non la smetti de fa il simpatico." 

I monopattini li lasciano all'angolo della strada, in uno di quegli spazi designati, in attesa che qualcuno come loro abbia voglia di crearci un ricordo. 

Niccolò afferra la vita di Martino e lo trascina vicino, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. È troppo vicino per vedere il sorriso ma lo sente dal respiro irregolare e che più dalla bocca proviene dal naso, colpendo direttamente il suo. 

"Andiamo a casa?" 

Gli chiede piano Martino, come se quella parola fosse nuova, come se ' _casa_ ' avesse un significato completamente diverso dopo stasera. 

"Sì. Avrei voglia di fare l'amore con il mio ragazzo, in effetti." 

Si chiede se Niccolò possa sentire il battito irregolare del suo cuore, mentre tiene una mano poggiata e aperta proprio lì, dove sta succedendo tutto quel casino. 

Ci mette sopra la sua. 

"Ah sì? E chi è?" 

"Un tipo, caruccio, magari se fai il bravo te lo faccio conoscere..." 


	7. innamorato

"Non te sembra un po' strano? State insieme da quanto, un mese e già convivete"

"Vabbè Gio, è diverso.. siamo coinquilini da prima"

"Si per quanto lo siete stati, du giorni?"

"Ventisette"

"Ventisette" gli fa il verso Giovanni.

"Li hai contati.. Ti sei innamorato Martì?"

"Ma che innamorato, sta zitto..."

Certo è che i battiti irregolari del suo cuore solo nel sentire la porta di casa che si apre e che si chiude dietro Niccolò è un indizio sufficiente, per fargli credere che qualcosa di grande stia succedendo dentro e tutto intorno a lui. 

"Ciao." 

Il sorriso gigantesco di Nico sarebbe in grado di illuminare anche il peggiore dei buchi neri e Martino vorrebbe sfidare il suo migliore amico a non innamorarsi pure lui, che è etero fino al midollo. 

"Ciao Nì!" 

"Ciao Nico!" 

"Ehi Gio, tutto bene?" 

Tre settimane che Niccolò torna a casa e lo bacia come se non lo vedesse da una vita e Martino ancora non riesce ancora a crederci che questa è la sua vita adesso. 

"Mi sei mancato" gli sussurra Niccolò sulle labbra senza alcuna cura neanche di Giovanni, che alza gli occhi al cielo per simulare un finto fastidio che in realtà non sente per niente.

Non vedeva Martino così entusiasta da tanto di quel tempo che fosse per lui ringrazierebbe Niccolò in ginocchio, per aver riportato il sorriso al suo migliore amico, dopo anni di totale chiusura alle cose belle e al mondo.

"Ci siamo visti sette ore fa, tipo..."

Anche Niccolò gli è mancato, però. 

Sopratutto oggi, che non aveva lezione ed è rimasto in casa ad annoiarsi, finché Giovanni non l'ha raggiunto con un paio di birre e una margherita fumante.

"Ti ho lasciato un pezzo di pizza."

"Mmmh grazie" un altro bacio.

"Si ma non c'aggiunge niente che è buona così, te prego..."

Ride e ride anche Niccolò. Che comunque è bello pure perché c'ha questa sconfinata e orribile fantasia nell'associare i peggio ingredienti che non sono mangiabili manco da soli, figuriamoci mescolati tra loro.

"Perché di solito che ci metti?"

"No, Gio, lascia perde te prego, c'hai presente lo schifo?"

"Ma quale schifo Marti, sei tu che sei noioso e prevedibile!"

"Ah si? Stasera dormirò prevedibilmente in camera mia allora.."

"Te lo puoi scordare" urla Niccolò dalla cucina, con la testa già immersa nel frigorifero per contemplare quale salsa dalla dubbia provenienza possa abbinarsi alla mozzarella.

"È proprio carino comunque, e pare che state insieme da diec'anni" sussurra Giovanni all'orecchio di Martino. Che sorride come se gli avessero appena detto di aver vinto un milione di euro al superenalotto.

La verità è che con Niccolò tutto sembra essere così naturale che anche a lui pare di conoscerlo da una vita.

Avrebbe voluto fosse davvero così. Ogni tanto. 

Ma è bello scoprire ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo su di lui, sulla sua personalità così complessa e meravigliosamente affascinante. 

Non gli importa neanche aver scoperto prima che Niccolò ha la fissa di lasciare il tubetto del dentifricio aperto piuttosto che il suo colore preferito. 

O di aver capito che lascia sempre i vestiti sulla sedia perché _‘è più comodo Martì, non ordinare il mio disordine'_ prima ancora di vederlo nudo. 

Che comunque è stata una delle visioni più belle che Martino abbia mai avuto. 

La prima volta non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. 

Anche se è Nico quello che senza alcun tipo di imbarazzo gli ripete sempre che lo trova bellissimo, specialmente di prima mattina, quando con gli occhi ancora chiusi gli si abbarbica addosso e sostiene che non dovrebbero lasciare il letto per tutto il giorno. 

Ma poi alla fine la sveglia continua a disturbarli e sono costretti ad abbandonare quel bozzolo di felicità, che sembra fatto apposta per loro. 

"A volte mi sento un po' così sai? Con Nico è tutto così.. - sospira - semplice..." 

"So’ veramente contento zì, te lo meriti.. E sei innamorato, c'avevo ragione!" 

"Ancora..." 

"Ancora che?" si intromette Niccolò con la bocca ancora piena di non si sa bene cosa. 

"Niente!" 

"Niente!" 

Non era previsto. Martino si sta preparando per uscire, aveva promesso a Niccolò che si sarebbe fatto trovare pronto al suo rientro dall'università e che insieme sarebbero andati a questo spettacolo teatrale organizzato da un compagno di corso. 

Non che l'idea lo allettasse particolarmente, ma il pensiero che Nico fosse pronto a presentargli i suoi amici e magari presentarlo pure come il suo fidanzato bastava per renderlo eccittato e nervoso e assolutamente pronto ad affrontare i "Shakespeare's Sonnets"

_"Ma non li poi chiama semplicemente sonetti, devi fa il poliglotta per forza?"_

_"Per caso mi sono dimenticato di dirti che lo spettacolo è in inglese?"_

E Martino si sarebbe incazzato di brutto per quell'omissione, palesemente voluta, se non fosse stato per il faccino adorabile che Niccolò aveva messo su pronunciando quelle parole alla velocità della luce e distogliendo subito dopo lo sguardo da lui come il peggiore dei colpevoli. 

_"Sei un barone del cazzo Nì, veramente, che palle!"_

_"Però poi ti porto a cena, e domenica guardo la partita con te."_

E chi è Martino per dire di no se quel maledetto ruffiano del suo ragazzo - gli si ribalta lo stomaco ogni volta che lo definisce così - gli butta le braccia al collo e glie lo sussurra nell'orecchio. 

_"Te sei studiato tutto, che infame che sei..."_

_"Ma mi vuoi bene."_

_"Non lo so..."_

Suonano alla porta proprio mentre Martino sta allacciando l'ultimo bottone della camicia presa in prestito da Niccolò. 

Rubata dal suo armadio. Vabbè. 

Sarà sicuramente la signora Giovinotti. 

La vispa settantenne della porta accanto che ha come unico scopo nella vita far diventare Martino e Niccolò due ciccioni senza precedenti appioppandogli minimo tre volte a settimana teglie di lasagne e parmigiane che potrebbero sfamare un esercito. 

Solo che non è lei. E il respiro di Martino si mozza in gola. Quella spiacevole sensazione di soffocamento da cui pensava essersi liberato lo invade dalla testa ai piedi e senza neanche rendersene conto. Trema. 

"Ciao Martino." 

"Che cazzo ci fai qua, come m'hai trovato?" 

Matteo è lo stesso di sempre, non è cambiato, ha le stesse spalle larghe e lo stesso sorriso consapevole di chi se la crede troppo e si sente invincibile. 

Quel sorriso che aveva conquistato Martino tutti quegli anni prima e che ora vorrebbe solo spazzargli via dalla faccia. 

"Te ne devi andare." 

"Non mi fai neanche accomodare?" 

"No, vattene!" 

"Martino, mi manchi." 

E forse fino a qualche tempo fa ci sarebbe cascato, per un periodo, c'aveva pure sperato, che tornasse e dicesse le parole che ora che gli escono dalla bocca gli provocano solo disgusto. 

Disgusto per quello che gli ha fatto. 

Disgusto per sé stesso, e per come si è lasciato trattare. 

Non prova niente, si rende conto, nessun sentimento, neanche odio nei suoi confronti, vuole solo che se ne vada perché Niccolò sarà qui tra poco e non vuole che lo incontri, non vuole che ci parli, non vuole neanche che lo guardi. 

Niccolò. Pensa a Niccolò e al suo, di sorriso, e immediatamente si rilassa. 

Niccolò che lo rende coraggioso e lo fa sentire degno e gli mozza il fiato nell'unico modo in cui un essere umano dovrebbe sentirsi mancare l'aria. 

Niccolò che lo tocca solo per accarezzarlo e che gli porta il caffè al letto tutte le mattine. 

Che lo fa ridere e gli sussurra cose dolci nell'orecchio mentre fanno l'amore, che gli tiene la mano mentre guida e si allunga a baciarlo quando il semaforo è rosso. 

Che vuole fargli conoscere sua madre e suo padre e a cui vuole presentare la sua. 

Che balla in cucina la domenica mattina mentre cerca di prepare le crepes più orribili della storia, che canticchia sotto la doccia e gli lascia sempre l'accappatoio sul termosifone. 

Che un pomeriggio ha aperto la porta di questa casa e l'ha fatto entrare nella sua vita e ha disegnato Martino e ha suonato per lui. 

Un mese che vale più di tutti gli anni che guarda Matteo sulla soglia della porta e neanche se li ricorda più. 

_Cazzo, sono innamorato di lui._

È l'unica cosa che pensa e che ha un senso e se sorride Matteo fraintende ed è troppo vicino a lui e non se ne accorge che lo afferra troppo forte per il braccio e gli pianta le labbra sulle sue così forte da farlo barcollare all'indietro e non ha il tempo di reagire quando nota Niccolò uscire dall'ascensore e bloccarsi spalancando quegli occhi così belli e luminosi che feriti non dovrebbero mai sembrare.

Lo spinge via con tutta la forza che ha.

"Ma che cazzo fai coglione levati, NICO!"

Ma Niccolò è già rientrato nell'ascensore e se ne sta andando e Martino sente le ginocchia cedere ma non può bloccarsi adesso, deve correre.

"Martino, dove vai torna qua, subito."

"Ma vaffanculo.. “."Sparisci testa di cazzo, sparisci!"

Lo urla sulle scale mentre il cuore gli batte così forte da aver paura che gli esca fuori dal petto.

Quando raggiunge l'androne e poi la strada ha solo il tempo di vedere la macchina di Niccolò che gira l'angolo.

"NICO!"

Urla di nuovo. 

Gli occhi si offuscano, piange. 


	8. credimi

Abbassa lo sguardo e si accorge di essere senza scarpe, i calzini bianchi da poco ritirati dallo stendino condiviso erano ormai probabilmente da buttare.

Un pensiero assurdo e davvero senza senso che gli passa per la testa in un momento come questo.

Niccolò ha svoltato l'angolo da minuti, o forse ore, e lui non è riuscito ancora a distogliere lo sguardo dal punto in cui l'ha visto sparire. 

_Che cazzo era successo?_

Matteo era successo. E Niccolò aveva frainteso tutto. 

Ha creduto di vedere qualcosa che non c'è, che Martino non vuole ed è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per dimostrargli che non esiste nessuno al di fuori di lui, dal giorno in cui per la prima volta gli ha posato gli occhi addosso. 

"Sei ancora qua?" 

Il suo tono è sconfitto e vorrebbe che Matteo non fosse mai esistito perché è in grado di rovinare sempre tutto ciò che di bello c'è nella sua vita. 

Non glielo permetterà questa volta.

"Stai con quello?" 

"Quello.. si chiama Niccolò... e sì, sto con lui. Ora per favore, vai via e sparisci dalla mia vita." 

"Io sono tornato per te." 

"E io non ti voglio, hai rovinato tutto, di nuovo." 

Gli ha sbattuto la porta in faccia e ha ignorato l'incessante bussare al campanello finché non si è arreso ed è andato via. 

Spera che non tornerà più, mentre cerca di raggiungere Niccolò componendo il suo numero di telefono più volte di quanto riesca a contare, senza ricevere nessuna riposta. 

"Vallo a cerca’ Marti, che aspetti?" 

"No, Gio e se torna a casa e non mi trova? chissà che pensa poi, che me ne so andato col coglione... anzi fammi chiudere che magari chiama." 

Non chiama. 

Sono le undici passate e Martino è ancora seduto sul divano, a fissare la porta aspettando di sentire il tintinnio delle chiavi, con addosso i vestiti eleganti scelti apposta per far colpo su Niccolò, che aveva tanto insistito per portarlo a teatro a vedere quella commedia in lingua originale, su cui era riluttante e ora vorrebbe solo essere lì, a tenergli la mano nel mezzo dei sedili di stoffa rossa, sussurrando nel suo orecchio qualcosa di talmente stupido da farlo ridere fino ad essere ripreso dai vicini di posto spocchiosi, che non meritano certo di sentire la sua risata meravigliosa e per la quale Martino ha perso completamente la testa dal primo momento. 

**A Niccolò : Ti prego torna a casa voglio spiegarti.**

Prova per l'ennesima volta a mandare un messaggio che probabilmente Niccolò non leggerà neanche. 

E si addormenta così. Con il telefono vicino al petto e qualche lacrima secca sulle guance arrossate. 

Di Niccolò non c'è traccia neanche quando si sveglia la mattina successiva, con il mal di schiena e la bocca impastata, e per un microscopico secondo si chiede come mai non sia nel letto accanto al suo ragazzo. 

Finché non ricorda e la gola gli si serra in una spiacevolissima morsa di preoccupazione. 

Non è tornato a casa e gli passa per la testa di fare il numero dei suoi genitori, fin quando non si rende conto che in realtà non ce l'ha. 

Perché è ancora tutto così nuovo e in via di definizione che neanche li conosce e a questo punto non è sicuro che li conoscerà mai e gli fa male perché Martino non vede l'ora di presentargli sua mamma e sa che lei lo adorerà, perché non amare Niccolò è impossibile.

_"Com'è lei?"_

_"Dolce, abbiamo avuto qualche problema, in passato, ho sbagliato tanto con lei..."_

_"Marti... chi è che non ha avuto problemi con i propri genitori?"_

_"Lo so... però, sono stato cattivo... voglio dire, non l'ho capita e lei non mi ha mai incolpato per questo, anzi... mi ha amato di più, se possibile."_

_"È impossibile Marti."_

_"Cosa?"_

_"Non amarti."_

Sa che Anna ha cercato di contrastare Niccolò quando, dopo il diploma, voleva iscriversi al conservatorio, ma poi lei aveva pianto e gli aveva chiesto scusa per aver creduto che fosse solo uno stupido capriccio e che Giuliano, suo padre, l'aveva aiutata a capire che loro figlio non poteva essere ciò che lei voleva che fosse e che tutto ciò che voleva essere li avrebbe resi felici, perché lui sarebbe stato felice.

_"Quindi tuo padre ti ha aiutato con l'iscrizione all'insaputa di tua madre? Lei cosa voleva che facessi?"_

_"Ma che ne so guarda, l'avvocato, o il dottore.. mi ci vedi a fare l'avvocato o il dottore?"_

_"Non ti riesco proprio ad immaginare senza pianoforte, Nì."_

_"Voglio farteli conoscere..."_

Deve andare a cercarlo. Deve sapere che sta bene. Non importa se dovrà girare a piedi ogni angolo di Roma, anche quelli che non ha mai avuto il tempo di vedere.

Non è importante che non si sia fatto la doccia e abbia addosso questi pantaloni strettissimi e che il suo stomaco non senta il senso della fame, nonostante siano ventiquattro ore che non tocca cibo. 

Non importa neanche che i suoi capelli siano in condizioni pietose. 

_"Mi piacciono sparati così."_

_"Ma te levi, lasciali..."_

_"No!"_

_"Nico dai..."_

_"Marti, dammi subito un bacio."_

E lui l'aveva baciato. Ovviamente. Perché resistere non era davvero un’opzione. E quando avevano smesso, riluttanti e a fatica, i capelli di entrambi erano più scompigliati di quanto non lo fossero prima, ma erano usciti lo stesso e Niccolò l'aveva portato nella pizzeria all'angolo della strada a sfondarsi di supplì e fiori di zucca e con la bocca ancora piena gli aveva proposto di fare una passeggiata. 

Si erano ritrovati al belvedere di Monte Mario, tra le lamentele di Martino per i troppi chilometri percorsi e le prese per il culo di Niccolò sulla sua palesissima non forma fisica. 

_"Dai... accelera sto passo."_

_"Nì... Te lascio qua quant'è vero Dio...Statte zit- ma che ridi?!?"_

Però da lì si vedeva tutta Roma, anche se quella notte c'erano le nuvole e neanche una stella. Si vedeva pure San Giovanni in lontananza, come un puntino in un mare di luci accese. 

_"Prima ci venivo sempre qua, quando avevo voglia di sparire da tutto..."_

_"Quindi mi hai portato nel tuo posto segreto, sono lusingato."_

_"Beh Marti... segreto mica tanto, guarda quanta gente, però sì... sento che con te lo posso condividere."_

_"Quindi se mai me scapperai, saprò dove trovarti..."_

Il belvedere di Monte Mario. Che stupido.

A pensarci bene c'avrebbe messo di meno se anche questa volta se la fosse a piedi, invece di prendere l'autobus alle otto di mattina, orario in cui in questa città, per raggiungere qualsiasi punto ci metti come minimo un'ora. Se ti dice bene. Se ti dice male anche tre. 

Sopratutto con i mezzi. Sopratutto di lunedì mattina.

Ora che è arrivato, pensa probabilmente che sarà un buco nell'acqua grande e grosso, se proprio doveva venire a cercarlo qui, avrebbe dovuto farlo la sera precedente, si maledice internamente per aver deciso di rimanere a casa come un coglione ad aspettare sperando che magicamente la porta si aprisse e Niccolò lo salutasse con il suo solito sorriso enorme e contagioso. 

"Marti..." 

Invece lui è lì, nella sua giacca elegante e le occhiaie di chi non ha dormito neanche un secondo per tutta la notte. 

Bellissimo, come sempre, e triste. 

A Martino non piace affatto che sia triste, Niccolò non dovrebbe mai sembrare triste e sarebbe il momento di dire qualcosa, questo. 

Quello in cui gli spiega che è stato tutto un equivico e che gli confessa di essere innamorato di lui e che lo mandi a fanculo per averlo fatto preoccupare così tanto. 

Lo abbraccia però. Tirandoselo al petto e infilando una mano nei suoi ricci morbidissimi e afferrando la sua giacca così forte da sentire le dita contrarsi su se stesse. 

Niccolò lo stringe altrettanto, portandogli le braccia intorno alle spalle e stringendo forte quanto riesce. 

"Sei stato qua tutta la notte?" 

"Sì..." 

La sua voce è piccola e spezzata e Martino vorrebbe ci fosse un modo per entrare in questo abbraccio e fondersi con Niccolò e non lasciarlo andare mai.

Gli afferra la testa tra le mani, portando la fronte sulla sua per non interrompere il contatto. 

"Lui non è nessuno..." 

"Marti, io lo capisco se... io voglio che tu sia felice, me ne sono andato perché.." 

"Ti prego, stai zitto un attimo, ok?" sussurra piano e Niccolò, impercettibile, annuisce. 

"Ti spiegherò tutto, lo farò... te lo giuro, ma Nico, credimi, ti prego, è stato lui a baciare me, con la forza... io l'ho spinto via, ti prego credimi.."

"Che vuol dire con la forza?"

"Ti prego credimi!"

L'espressione di Martino non lascia spazio a dubbi, c'è qualcosa che Niccolò ancora non sa di lui, qualcosa del suo passato che non gli ha raccontato e del quale fa fatica a parlare.

"Ti credo. Marti, Che vuol dire con la forza?"

Afferra con le labbra una lacrima che si sta facendo strada sulla guancia di Niccolò, evidentemente turbato al solo pensiero che qualcuno avesse potuto far del male a Martino.

L'unica persona che era stato in grado di farlo sentire veramente al sicuro probabilmente a un certo punto della sua vita non lo era stato, al sicuro. 

E Niccolò avrebbe voluto esserci, proteggerlo, portarlo lontano da ciò che lo tormentava. 

Non lo poteva fare. Non poteva tornare indietro e cambiare il passato di Martino così come non avrebbe mai potuto cambiare il suo. 

Ma era qui adesso. 

"Ti ha fatto qualcosa di male? Dimmi che non ti ha fatto qualcosa di male."

"Sono innamorato di te."

Ci sarebbe stato tempo, per spiegare, per arrabbiarsi, forse anche per piangere ancora, per capire, per lasciarsi alle spalle ogni cosa brutta che Niccolò non avrebbe temuto di ascoltare perché doveva essere forte per Martino.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per ogni cosa.

In questo momento. Fa l'unica scelta che gli sembra avere un senso. 

Lo bacia. 

"Nì... ci stanno guardando tutti me sa..."

"Sti cazzi, tutta invidia!" 


	9. Ti vedo

Niccolò sta cercando di assimilare tutto quello che Martino gli ha raccontato, fissa il muro bianco davanti a lui cercando di trattenere le lacrime che minacciano di uscire.

Si chiede come qualcuno possa aver fatto così tanto male a una persona come Martino.

Il suo Marti.

Quello che fa le battute stupide e ride da solo come uno scemo, quello che cerca sempre di tirare su il morale di Niccolò e ci riesce, lo stesso che l'ha fatto innamorare con il suo sorriso sghembo e che ha gli occhi più dolci che abbia mai visto.

Vorrebbe poter tornare indietro nel tempo e salvarlo da quell'ammasso di dolore e smarrimento, vorrebbe poterlo salvare oggi da quei ricordi che lo tormentano.

"Nì... dì qualcosa."

Sono seduti su quel divano che tante volte negli ultimi mesi è stato teatro di pomiciate epiche e chiacchiere fino a tarda notte, di risate e copertina condivisa nei pomeriggi più freddi e Niccolò pensa che non può cambiare il suo passato, ma può tentare di dargli un futuro migliore, può provare a costruire ricordi nuovi di zecca, che lo facciano sentire al sicuro.

Appoggia il palmo della mano sulla sua guancia e con il pollice accarezza lo zigomo con tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace, non vuole romperlo, vuole che nelle sue mani trovi un porto sicuro in cui appoggiarsi e Martino lo fa, chiude gli occhi facendo cadere la testa più a fondo, in quel tocco che non presagisce schiaffi e respira, rilasciando l'aria che stava trattenendo in attesa di una reazione di Niccolò.

"Vorrei poterti... vorrei poterti promettere che non ti farò mai soffrire."  
"Nico..."  
"E dirti che con me sarai sempre al sicuro, ma..."  
"Non dire ma. Non dirlo."

  
Si abbandona nell'abbraccio di Niccolò, che affonda un po' di più tra i cuscini del divano per avvolgerlo nella sicurezza delle sue braccia.

"Ma sappiamo entrambi che non posso farlo, perché sono quello che sono e non so mai per quanto tempo starò bene e cosa può succedere quando... lo sai."  
"Non mi fa paura Nì, so quello che sei, non mi fai paura."  
"Però posso prometterti che anche in quei momenti, io ti vedrò, vedrò te e farò di tutto per..."  
"Lo so, zitto Nì, basta. Lo so."

  
E allora Niccolò sta zitto. Gli afferra la testa con entrambe le mani e porta le sue labbra a un filo dalle sue, sussurrandoci sopra.

"Posso?"

"Ti prego..."

  
Lo bacia. Come forse non lo aveva mai baciato prima, piccoli becchi che si trasformano presto in un bacio più profondo e frenetico, raccoglie con la lingua la sua e spera di poter ingoiare tutto ciò che a Martino passa per la testa.

_"Non mi ha mai visto, credeva fossi di sua proprietà, sostanzialmente, ma non ha mai visto me... Tu mi vedi._ "

  
Non ci vuole molto perché si ritrovino nudi sdraiati uno sopra l'altro, connessi dalla testa fino ai piedi in una strana fusione di corpi che non avevano mai sperimentato prima.

Fanno l'amore su quel divano, ansimando l'uno il nome dell'altro come una promessa che non importa se non saranno in grado di mantenerla, perché è reale.

  
I giorni successivi a quella nottata interminabile e quella giornata emotivamente pazzesca sono seguiti da innumerevoli minuti di bellezza.

Niccolò crede di aver trovato finalmente l'equilibrio che cercava da una vita e che pensava fosse impossibile trovare.

Finché tutto, inevitabilmente, precipita.

Un giorno si sente in cima al mondo e ha idee meravigliose e originali che condivide con Martino con un entusiasmo eccessivamente insistente. E il giorno successivo non riesce ad alzarsi dal letto convinto di essere caduto in un buco nero senza via d'uscita.

"Nì... non ti senti bene?"

  
La voce di Martino arriva ovattata alle sue orecchie, tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è il dolore che gli sta causando.

"Te l'avevo detto..." dice debolmente, in quell'attimo di lucidità in cui trova la forza per parlare.  
"Cosa mi avevi detto?"  
"Che ti avrei fatto male, prima o poi."

  
È la prima volta che Martino si interfaccia con questa parte di Niccolò, è spaventato, perché neanche le sue conoscenze sulla medicina di base possono dargli le risposte che cerca.

La verità è che non ci sono risposte.

Niccolò, è la risposta. 

E Niccolò non è il suo disturbo, non è una statistica medica o quell'ammasso di parole troppo complicate perfino per lui, che ha trovato su google quando si è reso conto che qualcosa non andava.

Niccolò è solo la persona che ama, quella che vuole accanto a lui da adesso in avanti. 

  
"Non mi fai male, te lo giuro."  
"Si invece, sei triste per colpa mia."

  
Vorrebbe gridare, urlare che sarebbe stato pronto ad andarsene lui stesso se solo per Martino fosse troppo da sopportare.  
Aveva bisogno di una nuova prospettiva di vita e lui gli stava causando solo altri problemi, vorrebbe scusarsi.  
Ma tutti i suoi pensieri si confondono con il caos che ha dentro e gli muoiono in gola.

  
_Lo capirà da solo._

"Non è vero, guardami... non ho la faccia triste."

  
Martino non se ne va.

Resta al suo fianco e gli prepara la cena, anche se sa che Niccolò non toccherà cibo.

Commenta masterchef in diretta perché avevano cominciato a guardarlo insieme e ci sono andati in fissa.

"Lo sapevo che lo eliminavano, questo cucina peggio de te, te lo dico io!"

  
E Niccolò ride. E cerca la mano di Martino tra le lenzuola e incastra le sue dita con quelle del suo ragazzo che stringe lì dove lui è troppo debole per farlo.

E quando la notte arriva ancora e Niccolò sonnecchia dandogli le spalle Martino dice qualcosa che lo convince ad aggrapparsi all'idea che non è tutto perduto.

"Nico.. comunque anche io ti vedo."  
  
  
Sono un disastro. E Niccolò adora il fatto che lo siano. La perfezione non gli è mai piaciuta e si nota anche nei disegni che fa e nelle note del pianoforte che arrangia a modo suo e che Martino definisce perfette, ma secondo lui di perfetto non c'è proprio nulla, neanche quella sedia piena dei loro vestiti ormai mescolati insieme e nel tubetto del dentifricio che si ostina a non chiudere solo perché gli piace ascoltare Martino che brontola cose davanti allo specchio.  
  
"Nì.. Che cazzo, si è seccato pure questo dai, sta settimana è il secondo che compro."  
"Dai Marti, scusa, oggi lo prendo io."  
"Ma non è che ogni volta dobbiamo... vabbè lascia perde, portame le forbici che devo aprirlo."  
  
  
Una domesticità nata un po' troppo prematuramente a detta di Anna, la madre di Niccolò, che una mattina si presenta a casa senza avvisare, troppo curiosa di conoscere questo "coinquilino" speciale di cui suo figlio blatera in continuazione.  
  
"Nico, hai visto il mio maglione blu non lo trovo, vedi perché te dico che non devi ritirare tu i pann.. Oh salve!"  
  
  
L'evidente imbarazzo di Martino che se avesse potuto si sarebbe sotterrato all'istante fa ridere Niccolò in quel modo adorabilissimo che non avresti manco il coraggio di mandarlo a fanculo.

Comunque non impedisce al suo ragazzo di lanciargli uno sguardo assassino che più che assassino sembra dire _"Dai, ridi ancora"._ Dettagli trascurabili.  
  
"Marti, questa è mia madre, mamma, lui è Martino."  
"Anna, piacere."  
"Oh si, piacere, Martino."

  
Per essere una donna la mano la stringe bella forte. E se pure Martino tutto si aspettava meno che di conoscere la madre del suo ragazzo in quel modo, cerca di simulare una tranquillità che Niccolò sgama subito come panico.

"Le faccio un caffè?"

"L'ho già preparato Marti, il maglione sta nel mio armadio, ti aspettiamo in cucina."

  
Si congeda di corsa e grazie al cielo perché ha bisogno di mettere un attimo la faccia fuori dalla finestra e prendere fiato.

"Nico, come nel tuo armadio scusa? Dividete anche l'armadio?"

"Ma... Qual'è il problema?"

"Non ti sembra che state correndo un po' troppo, voglio dire, capisco che viviate insieme per dividere le spese ma non so se.."

"Mamma, per favore, a te una cosa sola dovrebbe interessare."  
"E sarebbe, Nico? Perché a me interessa che tu non ti faccia strane idee e ora pensi che magari questa cosa vada bene ma non è così."

  
Per anni ha vissuto con l'idea che gli altri sapessero cosa è davvero giusto per lui.

Per anni ha assecondato ciò che i suoi genitori credevano fosse giusto, perché si sentiva in colpa, perché gliene ha fatte passare tante, perché ogni cosa gli faceva paura e l'amore credeva non fosse cosa per lui.

Martino gli ha regalato una nuova consapevolezza e il coraggio di non sentirsi in colpa per quello che prova, per ciò che è.  
Per quello che pensa sia meglio per lui.

Martino lo vede.

"Sono felice, mamma, ecco cosa cazzo ti dovrebbe interessare."  
"Certo che mi interessa, proprio per questo non voglio che tu faccia il passo più lungo della gamba, Nico, conosci a malapena questo ragazzo..."  
  
"Mi conosce bene."

La voce di Martino interrompe bruscamente lo sproloquio di Anna, che è evidentemente imbarazzata dall'essere stata colta in fragrante.

"E io sto imparando a conoscere bene suo figlio, che è meraviglioso, ma immagino che lo sappia, l'ha cresciuto lei."  
"Marti..." Niccolò si avvicina a Martino e gli afferra la mano.  
  
Lo guarda estasiato, nessuno aveva mai difeso i suoi sentimenti e il solo fatto che lui voglia farlo lo riempie di una gratitudine, che non è sicuro riuscirà mai a ricambiare.  
  
"Senti Martino, io non metto in dubbio il fatto che voi vi vogliate bene..."  
"Mamma, noi non ci vogliamo solo bene, e lo sai."  
  
"E siamo consapevoli, signora, che le cose stanno andando molto in fretta ma, per quanto la rispetti, non mi tirerò indietro perché è lei a dirlo, a meno che non sia quello che vuole Niccolò, ovviamente."

Niccolò si volta a guardarlo, e tutto quello che legge nei suoi occhi è sufficiente per fargli pronunciare quelle parole che fanno tremare le viscere di Martino fino a sentirsele attorcigliare intorno alle ossa, e tra gli spazi delle dita che stanno ancora tenendo la mano del suo ragazzo.

"Ci vieni a vivere con me Marti?"

Il dentifricio in comune, i suoi vestiti nell'armadio, il cuscino condiviso e l'abbonamento netflix smezzato, la spesa che fanno insieme che una volta paga uno e l'altra volta paga l'altro, lo stesso ammorbidente e la camera di Martino vuota da giorni.

"Ma dove Ni?" 


	10. lontano

_"Non te lo sto chiedendo, tu vieni e basta"_

_"Ma... come faccio con l'università? E che le dico a mia madre? Non..."_

_"Perché pensi di riuscire a finirla l'università?"_

Londra non è una brutta città, Il British Museum molto meglio di quanto si aspettasse, il Big Ben suggestivo, quanto basta. 

Forse, se il suo ragazzo fosse stato con lui, certi panorami se li sarebbe goduti di più. 

Se solo tra un aperitivo di lavoro e un altro, al quale spesso neanche era invitato, avesse trovato il tempo di dedicarsi a Martino e ad aiutarlo ad ambientarsi in una città che non conosceva per niente. 

Ha pensato di iscriversi anche a un corso d'inglese, per passare il tempo e magari se fosse stato più fluente con la lingua sarebbe riuscito pure a stringere qualche amicizia. 

Gli sarebbe servita. Per superare tutti quei mesi scanditi da giornate di pioggia torrenziale e quell'incredibile nostalgia di casa che lo faceva piangere di notte in un angolo del letto, o raggomitolato su quel divano stile impero che, fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe mai neanche pensato di comprare. 

Il suo fidanzato sembrava comunque felice, che Martino non avesse una vita piena di cose da fare e nessuno con cui trascorrere il suo tempo. A quanto pare la solitudine che provava non era un valido motivo di discussione né tanto meno la ragione per cui tornare a Roma potesse essere un’opzione anche lontamente da prendere in considerazione. 

Martino decide di fare le valige un sabato pomeriggio, l'ennesimo in cui un impegno improvviso e assolutamente inderogabile l'aveva costretto a cancellare i loro piani. 

L'aereo era programmato per le sette del mattino successivo e Martino non vedeva l'ora di tornare a Roma e magari fare una telefonata ai suoi amici, chiedere loro scusa e guardare insieme una partita che si sarebbe trasformata nell'ennesimo battibecco divertente, cenare con sua madre e guardare con lei un film su un divano degno di essere chiamato così. 

Quattro mesi lontano da casa gli sono bastati per capire che non era questa la vita che voleva vivere, che quella relazione, in cui pensava di aver trovato un porto sicuro, lo avrebbe mandato alla deriva molto prima che se ne accorgesse. 

È esattamente quando tutto ha cominciato ad andare in pezzi.

_"Voglio tornare a casa."_

_"Hai preso un impegno con me, non vai da nessuna parte."_

Col senno del poi, i segnali avrebbe dovuto coglierli molto prima, prima di decidere di condividere la sua vita con qualcuno che non meritava neanche un briciolo della sua attenzione, prima di illudersi che fosse solo un momento difficile e di aggrapparsi all'idea che fingere un amore fosse molto meglio che non averlo affatto. 

Aveva sbagliato tutto. 

Al primo schiaffo non gli aveva dato neanche tanto peso, Matteo era nervoso, il suo articolo era stato definito "scadente" e la frustrazione se lo stava mangiando vivo, e Martino voleva andarsene lontano da lui e tornare alla sua vita senza pensare a cosa avrebbe comportato per la loro relazione. 

Non era colpa sua, giusto? 

Non era mai colpa sua e a Londra alla fine c'è rimasto un altro mese. 

Tornare a Roma con la scusa di trascorrere il Natale in famiglia gli aveva permesso di trovare la via d'uscita. 

Chiedendo aiuto e smettendo di fingere che tutto andasse bene. 

Poi evidentemente la vita aveva deciso che toccasse a lui, un miracolo. E ha trovato Niccolò. Dopo tanto tempo e nel momento in cui credeva che le sue ferite fossero guarite abbastanza, non lo erano. 

Non del tutto almeno. 

_"Marti, certe ferite non guariscono mai veramente, ma io sono qui adesso."_

Gli aveva raccontato tutto dopo quella notte terribile e con la testa seppellita nel suo torace, le braccia di Niccolò sono state uno scudo sufficiente nel quale trovare la forza di rivivere ogni momento di quell'orribile periodo della sua vita. 

Si era svegliato il giorno seguente dopo dieci ore di sonno ancora tra le sue braccia e con l'assoluta certezza che il suo cuore fosse in buone mani. 

"Lo so che ti sto chiedendo tanto, Marti... E capirò se non vuoi venire con me, sei mesi sono molti e devi studiare, qui c'è tutta la tua vita, non voglio che per colpa mia tu debba sconvolgerla..." 

"Nì..." 

Niccolò non è Matteo. 

Se lo continua a ripetere dal momento in cui Anna ha lasciato casa loro e Niccolò gli ha spiegato che la sua università lo ha scelto per un progetto importante da svolgere a Milano, con la collaborazione dell'orchestra sinfonica. 

Occasione che non può lasciarsi di certo sfuggire, non è una cosa che capita tutti i giorni e se Martino deve essere completamente onesto è anche incredibilmente orgoglioso del suo ragazzo. 

Troppo concentrato a riesumare fantasmi di un passato scomodo e a immaginare la prospettiva di un altro madornale errore che potrebbe commettere accettando, però si scorda di dirglielo. 

"Pensaci, ok? Ho due settimane di tempo per decidere e..." 

"Decidere cosa? Tu devi andare." 

Sarebbe assurdo chiedere a Niccolò di rinunciare. 

Anche se la parte più egoista di lui vorrebbe chiedergli di restare e continuare a costruire la vita che stanno imparando a conoscere insieme lì, dove si trovano adesso. 

In questo posto sicuro che ha trovato per sé stesso e che lo fa sentire completamente in pace, felice come non lo era mai stato. 

Come non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere. 

"Se tu non vuoi venire, io non so se ce la faccio a lasciarti qua." 

Niccolò si avvicina afferrando la testa di Martino tra le mani e si avvicina con le labbra alle sue.

"Non ti lascio." Ci sussurra sopra annullando poi la poca distanza rimasta, trasformandola in un bacio che fa mozzare il fiato di Martino.

Non ha ancora avuto il coraggio di dire niente, un flusso di pensieri lo invade e immagina come sarebbe svegliarsi e non trovare Niccolò accanto a lui, che respira ritmicamente accanto al suo orecchio occupando lo spazio di un cuscino solo.

Immagina tornare a casa e non trovarlo in piedi in mezzo al salotto nella tuta troppo larga di Martino o seduto al piano a suonare in attesa che torni.

Immagina i pomeriggi serrati di studio, chiuso in quella che dovrebbe essere la sua camera, senza poter allungare l'orecchio e sentire Niccolò muoversi in giro.

"Marti, non piangere, posso rifiutare." 

Liscia la mano sul petto ormai nudo di Niccolò fino ad afferrare la sua guancia, liscia il pollice sul sopracciglio e lungo la linea del suo naso, baciandone subito dopo la punta. 

Gli occhi di Niccolò sono chiusi al contrario dei suoi, che continuano a scrutare ogni dettaglio. 

Come se non avesse trascorso minuti interi, o anche ore, a contare la spolverata di lentiggini sugli zingomi definiti, delineando il contorno della sua bocca che adesso sente salire dalla spalla fino al collo. 

Rabbrividisce. E si sente piccolo anche se di fatto Niccolò è fisicamente molto più minuto di lui. 

Lo avvolge con le braccia tirandolo quanto più vicino riesce. 

Non c'è più spazio né aria e qualcosa di appuntito sta premendo sulla sua schiena, probabilmente il telecomando, Niccolò se ne libera, scovandolo tra i cuscini del divano dopo aver notato il leggero disagio di Martino. 

Il pensiero che si prenda cura di ogni sua difficoltà lo colpisce come quel telecomando sta colpendo il tavolino sul quale cenano più volte di quante ne possa contare e tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è _Niccolò Niccolò Niccolò_

"Guardami Nì!" 

Non si è neanche reso conto del momento in cui Nico gli ha sfilato i pantaloni, non l'ha sentito allontanarsi dal suo corpo. 

Probabilmente sentirselo addosso è una condizione naturale adesso. 

Più pelle, più baci, più respiri. 

Vuole di più e nel contempo non ha bisogno di nient'altro. 

"Devo confessarti una cosa." 

"Cosa?" 

Per lo più balbetta, le mani di Niccolò ovunque su di lui una distrazione troppo grande, intavolare una conversazione mentre cerca di respirare correttamente non è stata una brillante idea. 

"Cosa?" Insiste Niccolò. 

"Appena hai aperto la porta, il primo giorno- Un bacio sulle labbra - avrei affittato la camera - sulla guancia - pure se te fossi rivelato un serial killer - sulla fronte - quel sorriso che m'hai fatto Nì..." 

La risata che sente piombare prorompente nel suo orecchio è una risposta esaustiva per il momento.

Anche se la risposta sarebbe lui a doverla dare.

"Veramente rinunceresti per me?"

"Certo!" 

Avrebbe scelto Martino.

Realizza. Esattamente nello stesso preciso istante in cui si rende conto che non c'è nessuna scelta da fare.

Scosta dalla fronte di Niccolò quel riccio ribelle che si ostina a ricadergli sugli occhi e tiene la mano lì, nel mezzo di quel disordine perfetto che è la sua meravigliosa testa.

"Non me n'ero accorto prima."

"Cosa?"

"C'hai qualche capello bianco."

Glieli afferra, tenendoli nel pugno e stringe di più quanto più Niccolò dondola sopra di lui in spinte ritmicamente scomposte e sempre più agitate, ansimando così vicino che non si riesce più a distinguere quale sia il respiro di uno e quello dell'altro.

È così che deve essere.

"È la saggezza."

"Ma sta zitto, imbecille!" 

E Niccolò lo fa, afferrando il labbro inferiore di Martino tra i denti e ridacchiandoci sopra e facendolo vibrare. 

Tutto dentro di lui sta vibrando.

"Quand'è che dobbiamo partire?"

Niccolò sorride. 


End file.
